User talk:Kuopiofi
When you post, add the Signature-''link'' (button on top, tenth from the right, looks like writing) at the end of your message. I'm not answering to anyone who doesn't do so. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:15, March 2, 2016 (UTC) I was only doing that by accident, alright? ChocolateElemental (talk) 21:27, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Say, Kuo, how are these? Friction Independence: the ability to function and move even when there is no friction, ground friction or fluid friction like air resistance. With this power, one could climb surfaces, walk or run without needing friction, even on ice, or come to a landing from a jump even without fluid friction. Unlike Friction Defiance, this does not ignore the motion decreasing function of friction, and still acts like they are affected by normal friction and fluid friction, even though they are not. Gravity Independence: the ability to function without gravity, meaning they could still stay on a planet or similar objects without jumping or going off it, as well as function normally under zero gravity. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 21:42, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Hi, Video game warping is already covered by many existing powers- Video Game Manipulation, Video Game Materialization, Video Game Hallucinations, Reality Playing, Reality Hacking, Diverse Interface, and more. There isn't any need for it. since its covered by many powers.SageM (talk) 21:58, October 1, 2018 (UTC)SageM There is also Game Interaction as well.SageM (talk) 22:05, October 1, 2018 (UTC)SageM its already covered. Hi, every time Pokemonfan tries to explain Video Game Warping, its already covered by the existing powers. He says it controlling reality through games, thats what the other powers already do. He says that they are controlling reality with a game from inside the game. The other powers don't make any mentions of having limitations on where they are controlled from. Put simply, he is trying to justify it in a way that not only doesn't make any sense, but is already covered by the capabilities of the existing powers. He is trying to say its different from the other powers because it happens inside the game, which means absolutely nothing and isn't a real reason at all. Its covered by all the powers I mentioned.SageM (talk) 22:42, October 1, 2018 (UTC)SageM New Power. Dimensional Embodiment. Be the embodiment of a Dimension. I got the idea from the ultimator. How he was the embodiment of the tenth dimension. So is that okay to create a power that allows you to become the embodiment of a dimension.--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 22:58, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Hi, Imouto brought back Magic Ascendancy and is trying to justify its existence as a separate power, when Magic Transcendence already does everything it claims to do, and the applications already cover everything that it could possibly ever do. So you might want to check if it should be deleted, since its getting very close to breaking the rule of powers covering essentially the same thing.SageM (talk) 23:46, October 1, 2018 (UTC)SageM Magic Ascendancy I am redoing Magic Ascendancy to be like Science Ascendancy, which is to say Ascending to godhood by surpassing the limits of Magic. You may delete it two weeks from now if I don't finish the remodeling by then. Thank you for understanding Imouto 23:56, October 1, 2018 (UTC)Imouto-tan (Talk)